1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a logic card frame for housing electrical printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a housing for electrical printed circuit boards consisted of many individual parts. At least two side members were needed to establish the depth of the housing while width and height were generally provided by four rails. After joining these to form the perimeter, complimentary guide tracks were installed on opposing interior surfaces of the housing to define the insertion and withdrawal path of each printed circuit board. However, the assembly of these many components proved too costly and consumed more time and labor than was desirable for producing a printed circuit board housing.
Prior housings have been slideably mounted for withdrawal to facilitate exposing and servicing of the contained circuit boards. When the housing is fully inserted, though, frictional and fastening devices for maintaining that position have varied in approach and effect.
The present invention offers a low cost circuit board housing and an effective device for variably maintaining a slideably mounted housing in a fully inserted position. The invention also restricts horizontal and vertical vibration of housed circuit boards and allows vertical stacking of additional circuit board housings.